


Glad You're Back

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p><p>Tim, Kon and Bart all lounge on the sofa in Titans Tower. </p><p>A movie was playing on the huge screen in front of them playing a old eighths movie, bad special effects included. </p><p>Junk food littered the room, mostly a result of Bart and Kon. As they were only able to get Tim to eat some of the greasy goodness that had raided from the titans kitchen. </p><p>Bart leaned in to Tim, his right hand grabbing hold of Kon's  right hand and resting them on their knees, that were resting together. </p><p>It had been too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You're Back

\---

Tim, Kon and Bart all lounge on the sofa in Titans Tower. 

A movie was playing on the huge screen in front of them playing a old eighties movie, bad special effects included. 

Junk food littered the room, mostly a result of Bart and Kon. As they were only able to get Tim to eat some of the greasy goodness that had raided from the titans kitchen. 

Bart leaned in to Tim, his right hand grabbing hold of Kon's right hand and resting them on their knees, that were resting together. 

It had been too long. 

\--- 

Tim sighed. Kon's hand a comforting weight on his shoulder, and Bart curled in to his side. 

Safe. 

Together. 

Normal. 

As if nothing had happened. 

"I missed you guys."

\---

Kon rested his left arm along the back of the couch. His hand on Tim shoulder, and Bart tucked in to his side. 

"I missed you guys too."

\---

Bart sighed, both of his friends back with him. 

Safe. 

As if nothing had happened. 

"It's been too long. I missed both of you too."

\---


End file.
